Thank you, Lacie
by AniFan xoxo
Summary: Kelinci ini punya lebih dari yang telah ia katakan, tentang Alice, Penguasa Abyss, dan Perempuan itu.


(A/N) : Cerita ini kubuat pas nggak ada kerjaan, jadi agak aneh, haha. Semuanya Oz POV

* * *

"Bagiku, kau sangat spesial, kau temanku yang paling berharga, makanya... Janji ya?, bila aku sedang dalam kesulitan atau ada orang yang menyakitiku, saat itu."

"Kau tolong aku, ya?"

* * *

Dulu sekali, Abyss dipenuhi cahaya indah keemasan.

Aku hanya bisa melihat dan melihat, tidak bisa bergerak maupun berkata-kata. Memang menyakitkan, tapi memang itu saja yang bisa sebuah boneka kelinci tak berarti lakukan.

Perempuan yang memberiku kehidupan kadang-kandang datanh ke Abyss untuk bermain dengan 'itu'. 'Itu' senang saat melihat si perempuan.

'Itu' adalah nukleus abyss, karena itu dia sangat kesepian, selain aku dan dia, Abyss adalah kosong. Boneka ini hanya bisa melihat, boneka ini tidak bisa menemaninya seperti perempuan itu. Padahal, perempuan itu meletakkanku disini untuk membuat 'itu' tidak kesepian lagi. Kelinci ini tidak bisa apa-apa.

Saat itu, aku tidak memiliki ego, akal, atau emosi. Rasanya kedua dunia yang berbeda ini akan sama selamanya, aku yang memiliki satu jiwa dan dua tubuh akan terus melihat mereka, bolak-balik antara Abyss dan dunia perempuan itu. Sudah entah berapa lama sejak aku lahir, perempuan bermata merah itu telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik. Tetapi Abyss yang indah, telah menjadi kegelapan yang tak terbatas, cahaya keemasan menghilang, entah sejak kapan. Aku bisa merasakan jika 'Itu' merasa sedih.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku datang kesini."

Kata-kata wanita itu membuat diriku yang mati ini serasa ditekan, 'itu' pun bergetar. Aku teringat kejadian dulu, saat itu si perempuan hanyalah gadis kecil berambut hitam, namun sekarang ia tidak akan kembali lagi. Lalu, siapa yang akan bersama 'itu'? Aku tidak bisa berbicara, nanti 'itu' akan kesepian 'kan? Siapa yang akan menemani 'itu' di kegelapan ini?

"Aku akan menghilang, tapi... bila kau bertemu anakku, tolong berteman dengannya, ya!"

Itu kata-kata terakhir si perempuan sebelum ia pergi, dan kali ini untuk selamanya. Tubuhku yang satu lagi kembali ke tempat asalnya, Abyss. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulihat, cahaya yang ada sudah menghilang.

Aku pun berhenti melihat dan terlelap.

Di tidurku, aku bermimpi. Aku melihat 'itu', tetapi aneh, 'itu' tersenyum. 'Itu' menggendong sesuatu yang sangat kecil dengan bahagianya. Itulah mimpiku.

Akhirnya aku tak pernah mengetahui nama perempuan yang memberiku cahaya.

0-

Aku bangun kembali dengan cara yang benar benar aneh, seseorang mengigit pipi kanan di salah satu tubuhku. Saat aku melihat, perempuan itu kembali? Bukan, dia bukan perempuan itu, perempuan itu telah menghilang ke dalam kegelapan Abyss yang dalam, ia tak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Tubuhku yang satunya masih berada di dalam Abyss, kukira aku akan melihat 'itu', tapi 'itu' tidak ada. Melainkan duplikat perempuan itu yang lain tapi dia putih sekali.

Berbeda dengan perempuan yang tadi, rambut dan gaunnya berwarna putih bersih, hanya warna matanya yang ungu lah yang sama dengan perempuan tadi. Mirip warna mata seseorang yang kulihat di dunia perempuan yang itu dulu sekali. Peremuan yang putih ini sifatnya beda sekali dengan yang satu lagi, saat melihatku ia hanya tersenyum.

Apa aku masih bermimpi?

"Yaah... Pertama-tama ijinkan aku menyambutmu..."

Alice?

Aku segera memastikan Alice bukanlah perempuan itu.

Alice itu bisa dibilang kejam. Dia setiap hari akan bilang bahwa aku terlihat lezat dan menggitku. Saat dia mengajakku bermain dia kadang akan mendudukiku, melemparku, membantingku, atau memeluku hingga sesak rasanya. Ia memiliki obsesi yang agak aneh dengan daging, cara bicaranya pun agak menakutkan.

Tapi entah kenapa aku senang saat melihat senyumanya. Ada kehangatan aneh dalam tubuhku.

Mulai saat itu, aku melihat lagi seperti sebelumnya, Alice dan Alice putih.

Di dunia Alice aku hanya duduk di rak boneka miliknya, atau bermain hingga Alice puas. Tetapi di dalam Abyss aku hanya duduk di kegelapan dan melihat Alice putih tertidur. Alice putih kadang juga datang ke dunia Alice dengan menggunakan tubuhnya.

Glen Baskerville, seharusnya dia paman si Alice. Orangnya murung sekali, aku kadang ingin memarahinya saat dia mengajarkan Alice untuk berbicara seperti laki-laki. Alice putih tidak menyukai Glen, ia pasti akan mengeluh bila dia datang dan menyuruh Alice menggantikanya. Aku tidak mengerti Alice.

"Oz?"

...? Apa?

"Itu namanya?" Nama? Nama siapa?

"Ya! Baru saja kuputuskan!" Aku tetap tidak paham, tapi melihat Alice tersenyum membuatku senang.

"Nih, begini kalau Oz." Orang bernama Levi menuliskan sesuatu dibawah 'Os' yang dituliskan Alice dan mengubahnya menjadi Oz. Alice terlihat senang dan tersenyum.

"Oz! Oz! Mulai hari ini namamu Oz!"

Oz? Itu nama boneka ini? Itu namaku?

Dunia ini jadi lebih bercahaya.

Terima kasih, Lacie. Untuk memberiku sebuah awal.


End file.
